<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Line Without a Hook by storiesforeye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367387">A Line Without a Hook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesforeye/pseuds/storiesforeye'>storiesforeye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, NOT A SONG FIC BTW, Nanami's crushing on her own boyfriend, just rlly soft, nagito's soft singing voice, only an excerpt of the lyrics, sorry I wrote this in a rush so it's bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesforeye/pseuds/storiesforeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda has a very nice singing voice, Nanami thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Line Without a Hook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.   .   .</p><p>Komaeda sighed quietly, the slow rise and fall of Nanami’s chest calming him down considerably.</p><p>He absentmindedly started humming a tune, not noticing Nanami’s eyes flutter open.</p><p>The hum turned into lyrics, and from lyrics turned into soft singing as his fingers started raking through Nanami’s hair.</p><p>
  <em> “Oh baby I am a wreck, when I’m without you.. That’s why I need you to stay, I broke all my bones the day I found you..crying at the lake. Was it something I said to make you feel like you’re a burden? Oh, and if I could take it all back, I swear that I..would pull you from the tide.”</em>
</p><p>He sung the rest of the song, Nanami drifting in and out of conciousness as she listened to him sing.</p><p>Once he finished, she lifted her head up, which startled him.</p><p>“Ah, Nanami-san! I’m sorry, did I wake you?”</p><p>She smiled softly a pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“You have a beautiful singing voice.”</p><p>The whole night he struggled to form words and didn’t dare to sing again, a disappointment, but him being embarrassed is cute too, Nanami thinks.</p><p>.   .   .</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>